Idris High
by Jenaire-Seana
Summary: Clary has never been favoured at her old school. When she moves houses, she welcomes it as a new beginning. Will things be any different? Or will she still be the victim of bullying?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_ **_\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

"Jonathon!" I yelled from across the house. "You're going to make me late for my first day of school!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming down." Jonathon quickly replied as he came running through the corridor. Today was our first day of school at Idris High, and we were already running late. Jonathon was one year older than me with his pale complexion and silky white hair. I'd always been envious of my brother's gracefulness and beauty. It wasn't fair that he had managed to get all the good traits from our parents. He was like a white angel, whist I was a hideous monster. At least that's what I felt like when I stood next to him, with my untamed red curls and clumsiness. At least my eyes were the same shade as his; green. It was the only thing I had going for me, and my artistic skills that I had inherited from Jocelyn. But even then, I wasn't as good as her. Her paintings were so magnificent that they seem to come to life with a touch of a brush. I step outside, allowing the cool breeze to hit my skin, as I slowly made my way to the second-hand old silver Outback that Jonathon had recently bought for what he believed to be a 'good deal.' The radio's broken, but other than that? The cars in perfect working order.

"Jonathon!" I called for once again. He's always takes his time dawdling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh Clary! It's not like it's the end of the world if we're a few seconds late." Finally we managed to get out of the carport, and get on our way. It took about fifteen minutes to finally reach our destination. Idris High.

I was already nervous and the car hadn't even finished parking yet. I had too many thoughts racing through my mind as flash backs came here or there.

"Clary? You right? You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown." His forehead creasing as he watched me drum my fingers nervously across the dashboard. Clearly worried about my wellbeing since the last school we went to, I didn't deal well in. Mainly because I was the person they picked on. I was humiliated and tortured in every corner I turned.

"Everything's going to be different right? That's why we moved. To give me a new chance at life…" I smiled quietly and politely. It wasn't his fault that I despised, and he was admired. "Let's go." Slowly I climbed out of the car hesitantly like a scared animal that's about to be pounced upon, if she isn't careful with her stepping. There were teenagers walking everywhere. I watched as they stared at Jonathon with their googling eyes as they stifled giggles. Girls were always blushing when he looked in their direction. Then I noticed some of them decided to turn their attention towards me. They were pointing and speaking in hushed voices. Well… Looks like things aren't _ever _going to get better for me.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP… BEEP, BEEP "Ugh…" Stupid alarm. Why can't I just stay here in my warm welcoming bed? It's not like I learn anything at school anyways?

"Jace! Get your lazy ass up and out. NOW!" My demanding sister Isabelle yelled, just like every other morning as she comes barging into my sanctuary. She's not really my sister. I'm adopted. My father died in a car accident on the way to work when I was four, and then my mother committed suicide, because she couldn't live without my dad in her life anymore. Only Alec, Isabelle and Max know how my mother died, and of course their parents; Maryse and Robert. Maryse used to always try to get me to call her mum, until she realised that it wasn't ever going to happen. Quickly I got changed into a plain crimson three quarter sleeved top, and some light blue jeans. Slowly I dragged myself to the bathroom to cleanse my face and brush my teeth. I'm considering whether I should take a shower or not, but then I decided against it since I already had one yesterday and Isabelle with just yell at me for taking so long. Slowly I walk down stairs to be met with none other than Isabelle Lightwood's glaring eyes.

"Took you long enough! Here catch." She threw my breakfast into my arms. "You don't have time to eat so you'll have to eat in the car on the way."

"I'm taking my new motorbike instead. You and Alec will just have to make do without me." I'd been dying to ride my new Track T-800 CDI all week. I'd been saving my allowance from Taki's down the road, and now it's all slipped through my fingers. It was well worth it though. Quickly I run outside, excited at the fact that I no longer have to hear Alec ramble on about destroying his red Dodge Hellcat.

I love the feeling of the wind battering against my arms as I bring the bike into school the school grounds. I see heads turn to face me as I ram my bike across the car park. Suddenly I see red hair fly across in front of me. I hit my brakes as hard as possible, but it's too late… I've already hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. _

* * *

Jonathon makes everything look easy. He slides out of his car and is already taking to some girls whom are giggling away as they point some directions for us. I take out the map that mum had given us yesterday to help us find our way around the school grounds. Slowly I walk with it stretched out in front of me. I think I've worked out how to get to my lockers so I can leave all my things there first before I head off to class. Carefully I fold the map back into my pocket, and walk across the parking lot. That when I hear something screeching across the gravel… I flick around to see what's coming at me, but it's too late. I've been thrown across the ground as the vehicle comes skiting to a halt.

I try to pick myself back up, but I just collapse. I can't feel anything in my arms or legs, but numbness. There's blood dripping down my face, coming from a gash above my brows. It has this almost sticky texture, as it sticks against my forehead like glue. I'm lying here on the ground. Unmoving. Except for the small movement of my chest. Rising and falling as I suck in gulps of air as if I had just ran a marathon. I once again attempt to lift myself up, only managing to get a couple of centimeters above, before I collapse once more. An unknown figure kneels before me as I hear my brother scream out my name across the school. Two hands manage to sneak their way underneath my back as they lift me high up bridal style as I bump across their chest. I'm sure it's a male, with his hard packed muscles. Before I even get the chance to see the figure's face, I black out and lose all consciousness.

* * *

"Shit." I cuss as I stumble off my bike, pushing it aside to glimpse at the limp body in front of me. I freeze. Slowly I move towards the body. I let out a massive breath I hadn't noticed that I was holding as watch her chest rising and falling. I can hear her panting from the impact. Slowly I kneel down to pick her up. That's when I notice a boy screaming out her name as he comes dashing in my direction of the accident. By the time the boy manages to cut across the crowd, the girls already fainted. He tears her small delicate body from my arms and squats down with her. Glistening tears come running down his pale face. I cough, breaking the silence.

Nervously I mutter, "Your girlfriend's going to be alright," even though I'm not sure if that's the truth. For the first time he looks at me. Never have I seen so much hatred in ones eyes. That's when he lunges himself upon me.

* * *

I leave Clary for one second… One second. And something bad has already happened! I hadn't registered what was happening at first until I heard the screeching of tyres and crashing of metal against gravel. Everyone before me turned to stare at the scene held before us. Someone has been hit. I stare frozen in my position watching the hand lying limp, twitching with its paint stained hands. That's when I start to panic. Words escape from between my lips. Calling out one name; Clary. I make my way through the crowd as fast my legs can possibly take me. I grab for her body ferociously from the one who crashed his vehicle. I collapse onto the ground. Tears rain down my checks. Through the sobbing, I hear the guy speak.

"Your girlfriend's going to be alright."

I turn and my shoot my head in his direction glaringly. This is his fault! If he had watched where he was going, none of this would have happened! Clary would be all right. I'm not sure when my feet leave the ground, but suddenly I'm lunging my body atop him, clawing away at his face as I take a couple of swings. I've completely lost it. I've become an animal. Arms encircle me. Pulling me off the boy. But not even that is enough to keep me from attacking him again. That's when the guy finally manages to pin me down.

Slightly he gasps, "She needs to be taken to the infirmary immediately. You can beat me up later, but for now she is the main priority. She needs medical attention NOW!"

That's when I stop struggling beneath his hold. I know he's right. When he's sure that I'm not going to attack anymore, he loosens his grip. I scramble towards Clary, planning on picking her up in my arms, but they go weak from the mental pain that's overtaking my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

"Owww" I place my hand against the bandage surrounding my head. There's a headache forming in the back of my mind. I can't exactly remember what happened. I just remember the sound of clashing, still ringing in my ears. There's a jagged bright red cut that cross my collarbone, ending at my jaw line. I hope it won't leave a scar. I have plenty of those from the past, which I don't like to talk about. I still get nightmares of screaming and pleading for them to stop. I shouldn't be thinking of that. I promised myself I would put the past behind me. I creep out of the bed to get a better understanding of my surroundings. The rooms white, all colours washed away from the walls. I'm guessing this is the infirmary. I spin around as I hear movement to my right. There's a guy in the corner sleeping. Slowly I approach him. I'm about to tap his shoulder to ask if he knows what happened, when Jonathon comes into the room.

"You should still be in bed Clary." He speaks softly, like I'm a little child who needs to be taken care of.

"I'm fine." I retort sharper than I intended. I can tell I've hurt his feeling. That's when the guy in the chair moves. We both freeze and turn in the same direction. I watch him open his eyes and rub them as he gets up to stand. His hair is a golden blonde, with his muscle packed skin. Then I see his eyes. I almost get lost in them. They're such a unique colour, gold. I don't think I've ever seen anyone have those colour eyes before, except for dogs. I feel someone nudge me. It's Jonathon. He's ravenously glaring at the boy. Then it hits me. He was the one who hit me, and made me end up here, in the infirmary. He's giving me a nervous tight smile; like he's worried I'm going to snap. I don't understand why, but then I see the bruises and thin cuts that must have drawn blood. Immediately I know that Jonathon must have attacked him, in his rage of furry. I can't help but smile at his work.

"Um… are you feeling better, Clary?" He speaks for the first time. I don't know how he knows my name, but his voice is sweet and musical. I'm guessing he's the school jock, judging by his looks. He's perfect, like each one of those asshats. And they're all the same. Fake, to the core.

"No. Thanks to being scarred by your stupid bike!" I reply frustrated. He flinched, clearly sorry.

"I'm sorry. I know that those simple words don't cut it, especially for what I did to you. If there is _anything_ you want or need, please just tell me." He almost pleads. He seems so desperate, that I accept his apology without realising what I just did. His face breaks into a vivid smile, which makes my heart melt. "I'm Jace. Jace Lightwood." He tells me as he reaches out his hand uncertainly. I take his hand and shake it twice.

"_Greatest_ way to meet someone such as yourself, Jace Lightwood. I'm Clary, and this is Jonathon. My older brother." I point to next to me. He stands there shocked.

"Wait… You're her brother? You guys don't even look like each other. Oh my god. I thought you were her boyfriend." He speaks to Jonathon totally abashed.

"Must be cause he's so good looking, whilst I on the other hand am foul. Especially with my bird's nest hair after the accident." I rationalize.

"Foul? You're not foul. You have beautiful curls that bounce and dangle as you walk. Not to mention your memorable crystal emerald eyes. Or your adorable freckles!" He sputters everywhere, as they pour out of this mind uncontrollably. There's a deepening blush forming across his face.

Bamboozled, I stare at him in shock. I can see the hint of a smile forming on my brother's lips, as he stands there amused. Then I run. I don't understand why, but I do. I run down the school corridors unsure where my destination is. Finally I stop for what feels like hours. Heavily I breathe as I allow oxygen to consume my body. I whip out the map from my pocket vigorously, opening it up to see where I am. I've somehow managed to end up near my school lockers. I haul myself to my locker and empty all my belonging. It's already the end of second period, and recess will be here any minute. I continue to walk forth searching for the school dinning hall when I bump into a boy with glasses. Glasses skid with a clank. He bends down unknowingly searching for them. I help him pick them up and place them in his hands. He's merely cute, though gangly, with both his hair and eyes a dark, coffee coloured brown. He places his glasses back where they belong. One of the lenses had been shattered. My heart sinks with dread. I'm preparing myself for him to call me stupid bitch and all, but he doesn't. He just kneels, and politely smiles. He gets up and reaches out for my hands. I grab both of his, as he helps lift me back up on my feet.

"Sorry about breaking your glasses and bumping into you. I should have watched where I was going." I quietly mumble.

"It's alright. Both of us weren't watching where we were heading." He enlightens as he bends to pick up his belongings. He seems nice. I hope we could become friends. "You're the new girl right? Clarissa is it?" Of course he knows my name. It's not everyday you get a new student, or two.

"It's just Clary."

"Clary it is then," he genuinely smiles. I don't think he knows anything about the accident, and I can see him eyeing me confusedly. Right of course! My head is still bandaged up.

"I got in an accident. I explain," pointing towards the bandage wrapped around my head. I attempted to wrestle it off, but with no luck avail. He reaches out his hands waiting for me to give permission for him to help me. I nod. Carefully he unwraps it in one easy shot. I grimace.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I rush in.

"So what exactly happened?" He asks eager for me to spill.

"Um… well I was just walking across the parking lot looking the this map," I swing it out to show him "when this guy comes outs of nowhere ramming his motorbike, and hit's me." I clarify.

"Uh-oh. Please tell me it wasn't a kid with blonde hair…"

"Maybe."

"Do you know his name?" Dreading that it might be the guy he's thinking of.

"Yeah, it's Jace Lightwood."

"Shit!" He exclaims.

"What's wrong?" I wonderingly I ask.

"It's my girlfriends brother. Well, adoptive brother."

"He's adopted?" not quite believing it. Without answering my question, he continues.

"I wonder if they already know." He mutters mainly to himself.

"Who's they?" but he never ends up answering. Instead he grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall, along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

"Clary…" I sigh. I sit in the corner of the room but I can see her lying there, on the bed. Her dark red curls dangling from beneath the snow-white sheets. She's breathtaking. She doesn't look like all the other girls at school with their platinum blonde dyed hair and cake faces. I close my eyes and think of her face. Remembering her piercing emerald eyes and her light dusting of freckles. Usually I hate freckles. They cover up your face like a_ disease_. But on her… they're perfect, every one of them. Oh god. I think I like her. Like _really_ like her. I don't even know anything about her. I know she has a boyfriend though. Which sucks, and the fact that I did place her in the infirmary, by crashing my motorbike into her on her first day of school. Way to go Jace! That's definitely how to get a girl to fall in love with you. I hear a door slam and I jolt awake. My vision is blurry with sleepiness. Carefully I rub them as I stand up. She's awake. Standing in front of her is her boyfriend telling her she should still be in bed. She's stubborn, I can see as she harshly exclaims she's fine. I can't help but smile. She's cute when she's frustrated. My smile goes tight when she turns and looks in my direction. I'm worried she's going to snap and attack me like her boyfriend. Even though I'm pretty sure she's not going to do that. Finally I work up the courage to speak.

"Um… are you feeling better, Clary?" my voice has gone up a couple of octaves. She doesn't seem to notice though.

"No. Thanks to being scarred by your stupid bike!" She harshly replies. I can't help but flinch.

"I'm sorry. I know that those simple words don't cut it, especially for what I did to you. If there is _anything_ you want or need, please just tell me." I plead. I sound so pathetic. Jace Lightwood does not plead, or beg for mercy. What's wrong with me? There's something about being near her that makes me act _differently_. I'm not quite sure if I like this effect.

"I forgive you." She splutters. I wonder if I make her nervous? I reach out my hand unsure where she's going to accept it as I introduce myself. Luckily she accepts it.

"_Greatest_ way to meet someone such as yourself, Jace Lightwood. I'm Clary, and this is Jonathon. My older brother." She's sarcastic and funny too. Then she points at the guy who I had originally presumed was her boyfriend. He's still glaring at me, but at least he's not attacking me anymore. Stupidly I speak of my errors.

"Wait… You're her brother? You guys don't even look like each other. Oh my god! I thought you were her boyfriend." I speak to Jonathon. I can't believe I just voice it out loud.

"Must be cause he's so good-looking, whilst I on the other hand am foul. Especially with my bird's nest hair after the accident." She exaggerates. I can't believe her! She's not foul she's beautiful. Can't she tell? Suddenly I cry out my deepest thoughts.

"Foul? You're not foul. You have beautiful curls that bounce and dangle as you walk. Not to mention your memorable crystal emerald eyes. Or your adorable freckles!" I can't believe I just told her all that. The truth. She blushes a deep red, it's adorable. It just makes me want to slip my hands around her and cuddle her. I hate cuddling though. All my past 'girlfriends' just wanted to cuddle and make out. So I don't understand why I have the sudden urge to do something like that all of a sudden. Then she unexpectedly runs. All that is left of her presence is the sound of the door gradually coming to a halt. I don't understand what I did wrong. Even her brother is standing there slightly confused. Jonathon's voice seeps into my mind bringing me back to focus.

"Did you really mean those thing you said, or are you just trying to be nice since you hit her." He demands, not unkindly.

"I… I meant them." I sag down to the floor, confused about what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Ferociously the guy pulls me to a stop. Panting, out of breath.

"We're here!" The coffee brown boy exclaims.

"Why… why did you drag me here?" I nearly collapse from exhaustion.

"Sorry." He lifts his hand up to the door and knocks against it before turning the handle. Inside is a textiles room. All the students are busily working away making dresses and new fashionable clothing. I manage to catch a glimpse of a half Asian boy with glitter spread over his clothing and hair, before the door closes again, and I see this girl standing in front of me. She's gorgeous! She has long ink-black hair and dark brown-gold flecked eyes, which I had first mistaken for black. I hear her whisper the boy's name. _Simon_. I'd forgotten to ask him what it was. It's nice. Simon quickly updates her on the news, but it turns out she already heard.

"Is he alright?" She questions. He: meaning Jace.

"I'm not sure." Simon turns his head at me, waiting from an answer from him.

"If you mean he'll live with a bruise jaw, and a couple of scratches across his face? Yeah he will." I answer. The girl looks at me.

"You're the one he hit right?" She asks unsure.

"Yep" I make a popping sound to the end of my p.

"How badly were you hurt?" Creeping into her voice is concern. I feel overwhelmed with everyone being so kind and caring. I'm not sure how long it's going to last before everyone realises what a loser I am.

"Nah I'm fine. I just have a couple of bruises and some sore muscles."

"Oh. This is Clary. Clary this is Isabelle. My girlfriend." He introduces as his face blushes. I must look like a gaping fish as Isabelle starts to smile. I'm so surprise I can't hide it. Simon is your average geek, or nobody. Isabelle on the other hand… Is a perfect ten, with her 'rocky bod' and elegant looks. She's way out of his league. I stand there and review her. I watch the way she looks at him. I see only love and admiration in her eyes. It makes me jealous to see this kind of love.

"Nice to meet you." I reach out my hand watching for her to shake it. Instead she pulls me into a tight hug. I can hear the bell go as I'm smuggled in her grip. She releases me after a few seconds.

"Lunchtime! Come and sit with us. We're going to be great friends. I just know it!" She squeals. I can't believe she wants to be friends with me. I'm so chirpy that I don't even remember what happened this morning. I walk down with the both of them, and find ourselves in the dinning hall. Kids are rushing and running everywhere, trying to get to the canteen before everyone else. I sit down at a table. Slowly more people join the table. I'm introduced to everyone. There's Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's older brother. They look almost look the same, except for Alec's bottle-blue eyes. As it turns out, Jace is their adoptive brother. I'm quite surprised I admit. The boy with the glitter I'd glimpsed at before turns out to be Alec's boyfriend. His name is Magnus Bane. He's really nice. He talks about how he's proud to be bisexual, and that's why he dresses himself in glitter from head to toe. I must admit. He looks quite dashing in it. I wouldn't mind dating him, if he weren't taken. Isabelle points out to a girl with light brown skin. He name's Maia Roberts and next to her is her boyfriend Jordan Kyle. On both arms of Jordan are tattoos that look like a scrolling script winding up his arm. I can't help but ask what they are.

"They're mantras from Upanishads. Whatever that means." She tells, but I still don't understand what mantras means. I accept her answer. I see them approaching the table. I make polite conversation with them all. It turns out that Jordan and Simon have started up a band call 'The Mortal Instruments.' They've asked me if I wanted to audition since I play the clarinet. Happily I oblige. It feels amazing to be accepted. Why hadn't we moved sooner?

* * *

I walk down to the dinning hall to get a couple of snacks from the canteen. Today's been a total mess for sure. I shake my head in agreement.

"Hey Jacey!" I hear Kaelie's voice ring out. "You up for the party tonight?"

"Nah." I say exasperated.

"Awww… why not?" She wines. I can't believe I even had a fling with her. She's so annoying. Her face is caked with a ton of make-up as usual. I notice she's started to wear fake eyelashes a lot lately. I hate it when she bats them against my cheeks. She thinks it's attractive.

"Cause I'm busy with school work." I make up the excuse to get away from her.

"Okay. Promise you can come next time though?" She pleads.

"Maybe…" I say even though I already know I'm not going. She smiles at that and walks away. I buy some tomato soup and head off to sit next to Alec with all his mates. I plop myself down, but then I see her. Shit! I can't walk away now. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Your cheeks are awfully red Jace. Are you blushing?" Isabelle teases.

"NO!" I say a little to forceful.

"Oh my God! You're actually blushing. Jace Lightwood is blushing! Hang on…" She whips out her phone before I realise what she's about to do.

"Isabelle! Delete the photo now." I add in as much antagonism as I can in my words.

"Someone's grumpy." She still won't delete it. I guess I'll just have to nip it off her when she isn't looking.

"Ugh, whatever. It's just one photo." I brush it away like it's no big deal so she won't suspect me later.

"Hey Clary, what do you have next?" I hear Simon ask. My head shoots up in their direction.

"I have sport. Ewww." She pulls a face. It's cute.

"You and Maia have sport next right?" Simon asks me. I still don't get what Isabelle sees in him. He reminds me of a weasel.

"Yeah we do." Silently I hear Clary cuss as I reply to Simon's question. I hope she doesn't actually hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Yay… It turns out I have sport with Jace. I feel terribly uncomfortable in his presence since what he blurted out about me being beautiful. Well, he didn't exactly say I was beautiful. He just said I had beautiful curls. I'm still uncertain whether he meant what he said earlier. I walk down to the change rooms with Maia, before we head off for class. We're doing soccer, which I'm pretty good at.

Coach Wayland blows his whistle to settle everyone down.

"Okay everyone. We're going to do some drills before we play a game. Jace. Sebastian. Pick your teams." He nods towards the two boys.

"Okay Coach." Jace points towards me. "Clary." I stand there shocked. Why is he choosing me to be on his team? He doesn't know if I'm any good at sport. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sebastian's devious grin.

"You forget Jace. Last time you picked first. So today's my turn and I chose Clary." I'm really confused. Why would either of them want to choose me?

"You can choose first next time and the time after that." Jace snaps.

"Boys. Stop fighting. Let the girl choose to make it fair then." Coach Wayland decides, sick of them arguing and wasting everyone's time. I look at Jace's pleading eyes, and then at Sebastian's demonic black hallow eyes. As much as Sebastian creeps me out, I refuse to satisfy Jace by choosing him over someone else.

"I'll go with Sebastian." I clearly state. I feel _almost _guilty when I see the betrayal and hurt reflected in his honey gold eyes. I walk straight towards Sebastian breaking off all eye contact.

* * *

Damn it! I can't believe she chose Sebastian, that asshole! I don't know what he's planning, but I don't like the way he's smirking at me. There's something dark about that boy. I swear he has no pupil or iris. I continue to choose players for my team. Somehow I've managed to end up with Kaelie on my team. Great. She's shooting daggers at Clary. She's clearly jealously, of the attention Clary had just received from both Sebastian and I fussing over her. Kaelie's always is seeking for attention. She's wearing a sports bra and a pair of really short shorts, which makes me, want to gag and throw up. Clary on the other hand has dressed much more suitable with her short-sleeved top and leggings, and still manages to look good, especially with the curves of her legs. I wince as I see the dark bruises forming over her bare arms, knowing that I was the one who caused them, though I can see some faint old scars. I wonder what happened? Raphael starts off with the ball and kicks it behind as I run up to kick it towards a teammate on the field. It goes one like this for another hour, with eleven all. Clary's pretty good. It's breathtaking to watch her play. I go to pass the ball to Maia but for once Kaelie try's to get the ball. She manages to succeed but she kicks it in the opposite direction of the goal. The soccer ball sails through the air and thuds atop Clary's head. It's obvious it was intentional. I jogged up to Clary to check if she's fine, but Sebastian's already by her side helping her up. I can see a small bump forming from where the ball had hit her.

"Time out!" Coach yells across the field whilst blowing on his whistle. "You okay Clary?"

"Maybe I should sit out for a while to get some rest." Clary suggests as she reaches her hand against her forehead feeling the small bump protruding from the impact of the ball.

"Sebastian take her to the infirmary." The Coach demands, but Clary is quick to dismiss the action, refusing to go back there again. "Okay then, but if you change your mind just get someone to take you. I don't want you fainting. " I stand there and listen. She hasn't noticed I'm next to her. Her gash from this morning is starting to swell.

"I'm going to go get her an icepack for her head." I tell the Coach before bolting out of the field and down to the infirmary.

* * *

I feel something cold being pressed against my forehead. I start to slightly feel better which is a good sign. I peek out of my eyelids and notice Jace hovering above me pressing the icepack to my head. I jolt up, causing my head to hurt.

"Are you feeling better?" I can hear the same concern in his voice as Jonathon. I just stare at him unblinkingly before I get up and head for the change rooms, but not before taking the icepack with me. Today has been so long, I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it to fourth period without something bad happening. I hit the showers, removing the sweat stained material from my skin, welcoming the cold water to make contact with my skin. I stand there enjoying the soft pitter-patter of the water droplets hitting the ground. I look at the time and realise that everyone will be coming in here soon. Hastily I change into the same pair of clothing I was wearing when I got to school. I'm halfway in the task of placing my jeans on when Kaelie walks in. Warily she eyes the scars surrounding my legs. I flush nervously, and manage to pull them all the way up before anyone else notices. I just hope Kaelie will keep her mouth shut…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

"Clary! How was sport?" I jog up to the redhead in my seven-inch heels, as they clank against the hard floor.

"Alright. I managed to get hit in the head with a soccer ball." She tells as she points to the small bump on her head as she holds an icepack against it to stop it from swelling. She seems to be worried, like something's going to come out of nowhere and hit her any minute.

"That's sucks. Who kicked it?" I question curiously.

"Some blonde chick called Kaelie I believe." She mutters. Kaelie! Kaelie is the one responsible for Clary's new injuries. I _loathe _the bitch. She's always sulking up to the boys. You could say she's the school slut, but also the most popular girl in school. Then there's her best friend Seelie. With her long scarlet hair and piercing blue eyes, as clear as glass. There's something mystical about the way she walks and acts. She's extremely good at manipulating people. It's probably why Kaelie and her are such good friends.

"We're going to make that bitch _pay_." I firmly state.

"What? No! It's fine really, Isabelle. It was just a little accident. I'll be fine." She panics at the idea of me getting revenge for Kaelie's little act. I don't understand why she's so worried? It's strange. I hope Kaelie didn't threaten her, though Clary seems strong enough not to give into those sorts of things. It's one of the reasons I like her so much already.

"Okay if you're sure. Do you want to eat outside in the sun? It's a nice day." I ask changing the topic since she seems uncomfortable. I watch her shoulder blades loosen as I let the topic change.

"Yeah outside would be nice." She sighs. We set out with our materials for next period and bring our lunch along with us.

* * *

I manage to spot Alec and the others sitting outside for lunch easily. I notice when I plop myself down next to Alec, Clary the new girl is staring at me interestedly again. I can't help but smile. She drops her gaze when she realises I've caught her staring.

"It's okay to stare." I tell her. She looks back up at me and blushes.

"Sorry." She mutters.

"No, it's alright. People always stare at me, expect when you stare at me it's different. You don't seem disgusted with me." I cocked my head to the side trying to comprehend what her gaze had meant.

"Why would I be disgusted?" She asks. She doesn't seem to know that I'm bisexual.

"Maybe because I'm bisexual." I state. Her expression doesn't change. I guess she already worked it out that I wasn't straight with all the glitter I wear and the nail polish. That's the main point why I dress the way I do. To express I don't care what other people think, and that I'm proud to be Magnus Bane.

"What's wrong with being bisexual? You and Alec make a cute couple." I hear Alec in the background choke on his drink as Clary says those last few words. Alec wanted our relationship to be a secret, but I don't think it's going to stay a secret for much longer.

"We actually do!" I can't help but smile in glee. " So why were you staring at me again?" Still hoping for an answer.

"I was imagining if I was drawing you." She blushes, embarrassed by the thought.

"You want to draw me? You could've just asked. Just tell me when you want a model and I'll be there." I wink.

"Really? You'll let me draw you?" She asks again, clearly unable to believe her luck.

"Yeah. I said you could." She truly seems so motivated about drawing. I wonder how good she is, and what kind of drawer she is.

"Maybe one day you could over to my place and I could draw you then," she suggests. I humbly accept the idea and plan to go to her place in a couple of days. It'll be interesting to see the product.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_** _\- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Sweat trickles down my neck as I sit in the art room. I can see Clary sitting a few desks in front of me drawing. Her eyebrows crease adorably as she concentrates on her work. She seems almost in another universe. It's fascinating.

"What are you looking at Jace?" Seelie hums, pattering her fingers against the wood table. I completely ignore her. She's Kaelie's best friend, and also the cunning one. "Your looking at that redhead again aren't you? You like her." She teases. "Hmph… Your not going to speak are you? She's ugly. I don't get what you see in her. She's got freckles. I swear they're a diseases." I can't stand hearing Seelie trod on Clary, like she is nothing but dust.

"At least she's better than you'll ever be." I reply sharply.

"Someone's feisty." Seelie coos. She's trying to make me break. I wonder how much my face tells of my heart throbbing for the green-eyed girl. I've had enough of Seelie. I pick up my art book and pencils and go to move.

"Jace where do you think your going?" Mrs Imogen questions.

"I'm moving seats where I can't get distracted by a _certain _someone." I clarify.

"There's a spare seat next to Clary. Go and sit down there." Imogen points towards the seat next to Clary. I can't help but scream thank you in my head. As I place my things down, I try to say hi, but she doesn't seem to register me. Not because she's ignoring me but because she's so absorbed in her work. I sit there and can't help but stare at her. I pull out my art book and slowly sketch her. In the drawing she's sitting there at the table with a curtain of red covering her face with her eyes staring out ahead. The bell rings and I see her pull back into the present. She grabs her stuff and throws them into her backpack and pushes her chair in. She stands up and turns in my direction and makes eye contact with me. She roll's her eyes.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She exclaims exasperated.

"I went to move seats and the teacher told me to sit next to you." I point out.

"Uh-uh." She scoffs. Clearly she doesn't believe me.

"Why do you hate me?" I suddenly blurt out. That one simple question had been one my mind all day.

"I don't hate you." Is all she replies before she walks out the door and disappears.

* * *

I lean against the Outback as I wait for Clary to come out of class, so we can head back home. I can see her talking to the same boy that crashed his motorbike into her this morning. I wonder what they're talking about. Jace is his name if I remember correctly. He seems like a nice kid. I'm still curious about his little outbreak of fondness for Clary back in the infirmary before recess. I wonder what that was all about and whether he actually meant what he had spoken aloud. He seems to like her. A lot. Her head comes bobbing into view as she heads in a straight line for me.

"What did you just have?" I ask her even though I can already guess by looking at the materials poking out of her backpack.

"Art. You?" She politely asks, even though I know she doesn't really care what I just had.

"Sport." I tell her, which would explain why I'm still in my sport gear. She slides into the car and waits for me to follow in after her to drive home.

* * *

I lie in bed and think about my day at school. It felt like time had stopped back there. I think I like Idris High. Things are definitely going to be different and this time I will make sure I'm not the bullied victim.

I snuggle deeper in my bed and sleep a dreamless sleep.

"Clary honey! How was school today? I heard about the accident." I hear my mother murmur as she shakes me awake. She must have gotten back from the museum earlier today.

"Yeah it was nice." I murmur back in reply still sleepy from drowsiness.

"That's good. Come on. Dinners ready in the dinning room." I feel her body rising above the bed, leaving only the faint smell of paint. I drag myself out of bed and follow my nose to the smell of pasta. Carefully I pull out the chair and sit down eyeing the new recipe. I fork the noodles into my mouth. It's delicious. Creamy bacon and mushrooms. Here I live in a house with just Jonathon, Jocelyn and Luke. Dad had died before I was born so I never got to know him. Luke is mum's boyfriend. I've always known him and I'm glad he makes mum happy.

"When's Luke's coming back?" I ask as I continue to stuff the pasta into my mouth.

"He's working late at the library. He has to re-shelf all the borrowed books." Jocelyn explains. I finish my plate in seconds and reach out to grab more but I realise there's nothing left in the pot.

"Jonathon's already had thirds." Mum explains once more, nodding her head out to the lounge where Jonathon is sitting watching soccer. I get up and walk towards him. His plate is still full.

"You going to eat that?" I point towards the plate, eyeing it hungrily.

"Fine. You can have the rest." He passes the plate towards me as I gratefully take it back to the table to finish devouring.

"You like the pasta? Maybe I should buy some more." Jocelyn suggests.

"More sounds good. It's really nice." I add in. Scrapping off the rest of my dish. I grab both mine and Jonathon's plate and head towards the sink to wash them off. I can't help but smile as I realise that Jonathon only let me have his third plate because he didn't want to wash the plate. He hates washing the dishes and he somehow always manages to break something in the process. Once both plates are scrubbed clean, I head off back to bed. Thinking about what tomorrow will be like. Hopefully I won't get injured this time round.


End file.
